Mending a broken Doll
by journey maker
Summary: Tragedy befalls and young woman and now she must fight to survive
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

She had been missing for over three days and everyone was out looking for her. The Police even had their helicopter out and they even had men with bloodhounds also looking for her. Bakura was searching near the Pier when he thought he saw something over by one of the abandoned buildings and went to investigate, when he noticed a tarp and it started to move. As he lifted it up, what he saw make him violently sick. There lying on the ground like a lifeless broken doll, was Serenity Wheeler and she had not only been raped and raped in the worse way, and who ever did it had also beaten her poor body and Bakura took off his shirt and covered her naked body. As he knelt down to put his shirt over her, he closed his eyes and he threw his head back and , let out the most terrifying animalistic scream. It was so loud that it echoed threw out the entire Pier area. Yami and Marik grabbed their heads and went down on their knees. "God he found her" Yami said. Seto had seen what happened and he came running to find out what was wrong? Yami and Marik lifted their faces and tears were running down their faces. "What is it?" Seto asked. "Bakura found her and it can't be good" Marik said. Joey had heard the last of it and he grabbed Yami and said "where is my sister?" Seto grabbed hold of Joey and shook him, "listen, from what they just told me Serenity must be really hurt and we need to keep our heads and not go running off half cocked, is that understood?" Seto said to him. Joey shook his head that he understood, and the four of them got into Seto's car and he drove to where Marik said Bakura was. When they got there, Bakura wouldn't let Joey near her. "You have to wait here please" Bakura said to Joey. Seto had called the Paramedics from his car and they arrived the same time he pulled his car up. Yami and Marik went over to her and they both wanted to throw up. Marik grabbed the head Paramedic and said "don't let her brother see her is that understood?" The man shook his head that he understood and they covered her up and put her into the back of the waiting Ambulance and took her to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. "Let's go" Seto said Everyone piled into his car and regardless of the speed he beat the Ambulance to the Hospital. Seto had called ahead and spoke to "Dr. Ben Faust and asked him to take care of her personally and he said that he would."

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As they lifted her body from the gurney to the examining table and took the blanket off her, the entire staff working for Dr. Faust wanted to scream. Here was the body of a beautiful young lady and who ever abused her left her looking like something like an broken doll. Dr. Faust ordered blood lots of it, then he began his examining Serenity. He found that both her legs had been broken, her right arm broken, her jaw was broken and both her eyes were black form someone hitting her in the face, she had been not only raped vaginally but anally and then they had to clean every cut on her poor battered body. He ordered x-rays and a cat scan to make determine if she had any internal bleeding. Joey, his parents and the others were in the waiting room. Mr. Wheeler walked over to Bakura and with tears running down his face, thanked "Bakura for finding his daughter." Bakura shook his hand and grabbed Mr. Wheeler before he hit the floor and helped him over to a chair an sat him down. "You're welcome" Bakura said as he walked over to stand against the wall. Joey was sitting in the corner staring out the window. Seto walked over and asked "if he was alright?" Joey shook his head no and whispered "if she dies a little of me goes with her." What Joey meant was, when she was born she nearly died and he went to the Chapel and asked God to let her live. "She is the only thing in the whole damn mixed up world that means anything" Joey said. Seto sat down next to Joey and put his arm around him and softly said "I know what you mean, Mokuba is like that to me." The two of the cried tears for their siblings and they both said silent prayers that Serenity would be alright. A Nurse came into the room and said that Dr. Faust would like each and everyone here to give blood in case they should need more for Serenity. She showed them where to go and they all gave blood. Mrs. Wheeler went to the Chapel and she prayed. "Please make my little girl better and bring her home to us." The one place you wouldn't think to find Bakura was the Chapel but he sat there wondering how to pray, when he heard Mrs. Wheeler come in and sit down. Mary lifted her head and she noticed that the man who found her daughter was sitting there and that he looked out of place. She got up and walked over to Bakura and sat down next to him. Bakura turned to her and he had tears in his eyes and he said "what do I do?" Mary placed her hand in his and said "all you do is speak from the heart and it will be heard." Bakura closed his eyes and said "listen if anyone is there, I need your help. There is a very loved young woman and she is fighting for her life and I need someone to come and help her, so if anyone is there will you please help her?" Mary had tears flowing down her face as she listened to what Bakura said. "Is that how you do it?" he asked her. She smiled at him and whispered "that's how it is done." They got up and walked together back to the waiting room. Seto noticed them come in together and he felt that everything was going to be alright.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Dr. Faust came to talk to the family. Hank, Mary, Joey and he grabbed hold of Seto and he came too. As Dr. Faust was telling them about her injuries and what he had to do, Mary started to go down and Joey and Seto grabbed her and lead her to a chair. Dr. Faust told them everything and when he was through he told them that he had put Serenity into a Medically induced coma to allow her body to heal. She is in Intensive Care and when you can see her a Nurse will come and get you. Dr. Faust walked back to the Intensive Care area and Mary and Hank held each other and cried for their daughter. Seto held onto Joey who was about to explode and as he whispered to Joey he kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey looked into Seto's eyes and he laid his head on Seto's chest. Hank had witnessed the kiss and he was glad that his son had someone to help him through this. Hank wasn't a very religious person, but he closed his eyes and he said a prayer for his daughter. Yami came over to where Seto and Joey was and asked "is there anything we can do?" Joey looked up at him and in a soft voice he said "Pray for her." Yami smiled down at Joey and said "we've already done that." "Thank you all for being here for her" Mary Wheeler said. Bakura walked over to her and he said "we're here for you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek and said "thanks." So they all kept a silent vigil waiting to hear anything about how Serenity was. The love in that room was so strong that it soothed everyone's soul. Mary kept an eye on Bakura who seemed to be taking this extra hard, little did she know that he once had a sister and she died from being beaten by a person whom they never found. This all brought back memories that at times almost sent Bakura over the edge and when Mary sensed that she would go to him and they would just sit and hold hands and he would seem to settle down. One day he asked her "why she was doing this for him?" Mary smiled at him and said "you seemed like you needed a friend and here I am." Bakura would hold her and they would cry tears of joy and of sadness and then they would be better. It was just over a week, when a Nurse came and said that one at a time could go into the Intensive Care Ward and see Serenity. As the Nurse said, she still is asleep but they could still talk to her and I know for a fact that she will be able to hear you the Nurse said. Hank went in first. As he entered the room there laid his baby girl and he nearly lost it. He walked over to the bed and tenderly touched her face and said "daddy's here" and then he kissed her cheek. He didn't really know what to talk about so he just sat there holding her hand. As he got ready to leave he said "mommy's coming in next."

Mary entered the room and walked over to where her baby was lying and she held her hand in hers and said "baby, mommy's here." Mary talked about things that didn't really mean anything because she wanted Serenity to know that she was there. As Mary sat there she would remember funny things that Serenity and Joey use to do and she would tell them to her baby girl. As Mary got ready to leave she said "Joey is coming in to see you" and then she kissed Serenity's cheek and left. Mary got back to the waiting room and walked over to her son. "Will you please go and see your sister?" she asked him. Joey stood and kissed and held his mother and walked towards the room. As he entered the room he got misty eyed looking at her lying there. "Hey, sis" he said. He kissed her cheek and sat down. Joey talked about school, the guys and what stupid things Tristan and Duke would do and just things. As he sat there he closed his eyes and said a special prayer asking that she comes home so he could have his baby sister again. Wiping the tears from his face he kissed her cheek and left. As he closed the door he slid to the floor and lost it. Seto came running and gathered Joey in his arms and held him as they both cried. Seto finally got him settled down enough to get back to the others. While Joey was gone, Mary talked to the Nurse in charge and got her permission for Mary to go in with Bakura and when she told him he had a tear fall down his face. "Thanks" he said I don't think I could of gone in there alone. As they walked into the room, Bakura grabbed Mary's hand and held on to her. They stood beside the bed and as they looked down on Serenity, Bakura's tears fell down his face and one tear fell down onto Serenity's face and she flinched, then she opened her eyes and looked up at him and then she closed her eyes. Mary gasped and Bakura just stood there and didn't know if what he had seen was right. Bakura looked at Mary and she shook her head as if to let him know that Serenity really did open her eyes. Mary opened her arms and Bakura went to her and she held him and they both cried tears of joy. Bakura lifted his head and said "thanks lovely lady for being her for me" and she said "you were here for me too." They walked out of the room and went back to the others.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Serenity was kept in the coma for two weeks and in that time her body was healing enough for Dr. Faust to order that she be allowed to wake up. As Dr. Faust told her family, she would have to learn to walk, talk, feed and dress herself again because of the damage done to her body. The doctor also told her father and brother that she would probably be afraid of you being you're men so be ready for it if she flinches or doesn't look either of you in the eyes. She has a very long road ahead of her and she will need all the love and support all of you can give her. Hank, Mary, Joey and Seto were standing around her bed when Serenity opened her eyes. As she looked at her loved ones she saw tears running down their faces. Serenity was looking for something else and Mary understood and asked Seto " go get Bakura." Serenity held out her hand to her daddy and Hank took her hand in his and softly said " welcome back to us baby." Serenity was still having trouble speaking and she just smiled up at him. The door opened and when she looked over there, she saw Bakura and she smiled and held out her hand to him. Bakura walked over and took her hand in his and she squeezed his hand. Bakura looked to Mary as if to say, what does she want? Before Mary could say anything they heard a very faint "thank you" coming from Serenity. Bakura bent over and said "you're welcome" and then he kissed her forehead. They visited with her till she showed signs of getting tired and her mother said "that they would come back tomorrow" and they all gave Serenity a kiss and all of them left except her mother. Mary looked at her daughter and said "you know that you have a long hard road ahead of you don't you?" Serenity shook her head yes. Tomorrow they start you on Physical Therapy and it will be hard but I know that you are strong enough to deal with whatever they give you. Serenity smiled at her mom and whispered "got it from you." Mary laughed and said "us Wheeler women are tough as leather." She kissed her daughter and told her she would be back with dad tonight, and then she left so that he daughter could get some rest.

Today was Serenity's first day in Physical Therapy and at first she didn't want to do it, but then the door opened and Bakura walked in and he knelt down in front of her and said "yes there will be pain, but in the end you will be able to walk again isn't that worth it?" Serenity wiped the tears from her face and looked at the Therapist and said "lets do it." She had Physical Therapy three days a week and everyday Bakura was there to cheer her on. Serenity began to have real feelings for this man and it scared the hell out of her, and she needed to talk to her mother about it. Serenity also had Speech Therapy to help her speak better and at times she would get so exasperated, but then she would remember what Bakura said and she just kept trying till she got it right. One day while Mary was visiting her, Serenity decided to talk to her about her feelings for Bakura. As Mary listened to her daughter she smiled and said "baby you need to take it slow and easy and if after awhile you still have these feelings then together we will speak to him and find out how he feels about you." Serenity smiled back at her mother and said "thanks for being my mommy, I love you." As Mary held her daughter she already kind of knew that there was something between her daughter and the man who found and saved her life and she knew that she needed to speak to him before her daughter got her feelings hurt.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doens't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Mary asked Joey to take her to where Bakura lived and he did but he was wondering what was going on but this is his mother so he didn't question her. Bakura was shocked when he opened the door and there stood Mary Wheeler. "Can I come in" she asked him? Bakura let her in and had her sit down. "What can I do for you?" Bakura asked. "What I have to ask you is because I'm a mother and I have to protect my daughter so here it is, do you have feeling towards my daughter?" Mary asked him. Bakura closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had tears in them. He nodded his head yes and then he whispered "are you angry?" Mary went to him and sat down next to him and took him into her arms and smiling at him said "Serenity loves you and I just needed to make sure how you felt but no I'm not angry I'm very happy" Bakura couldn't understand how this lovely lady sitting next to him could be happy that he loved her daughter, and Mary kind of understood his bewilderment and said "listen, all you have to do is to love her and make her happy." Then she looked him right in the eyes and said "but if you hurt her, then you're dead and I'll be the one to kill you." Bakura laughed out loud and said "I believe you" and then he kissed her cheek. Mary stood and offered him her hand and said "lets go see our girl" and he smiled at her and they left together to go see Serenity.

When Mary and Bakura got to the Hospital, they were told that Serenity was in Physical Therapy and when they entered the room, Serenity was trying to stand and take a few steps but she'd start to fall and the Therapist would help her to sit down and rest till the next time she would try. Bakura touched Mary's arm and she stood still and he walked over to Serenity and knelt down and touched her face and said "you can do it" and he gave her a kiss and when he lifted his head she smiled at him and with his help she stood and he walked to the other end of the balance bar and he stood there and opened his arms and said "come on baby, walk to me and I'll catch you." She took one step after another and as she put wait on each leg she would winch but she still took one step after another and finally she was in Bakura's arms and they were both crying because she did what she sit out to do. "I love you" she whispered to Bakura and he looked at her and said "I love you too." Mary had tears running down her face as she said "I love you both" and they all started to laugh. Bakura picked Serenity up and sat her in the wheel chair and he pushed it back to her room. As he helped her in to bed, Mary smiled at them because they were lost in their own world and she didn't even exist. Finally Serenity blinked and turned bright red and said "momma I'm so damn happy." Mary looked at her daughter and said "love can do that to a person, your father still does it to me." Bakura placed his arms around the two women that had become very much part of his life and he kissed them both.

When Mary got home that day, she knew that she would have to talk to her husband about Bakura. Hank came home and kissed her and went to get cleaned up. He was taking as shower and Mary decided that she need one too, so she took off her clothes and opened the door and got in with her husband. Hank smiled and put his arms around her and said "what did I do to get this attention?" Mary smiled and took the bar of soap and started washing her husband's chest and he was so darn aroused he closed his eyes just to stop from taking her right there. Mary knew that she had that effect on her man and she laughed and said "having a hard time" and that was it. He turned off the water and picked his wife up and carried her to their bedroom and they made mad passionate love till dawn. As Hank eased out of his wife he kissed her and said "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She laughed and said "you know me to well" and then she said "our daughter has fallen in love with Bakura and visa versa." Hank touched the side of Mary's face and said "tell me something that I don't know" and then he kissed her. "Hank, what do you think of it?" Hank smiled at her and he said "if she loves him, then I won't stand in their way, but if he hurts her" he couldn't go on. Mary kissed him and they made love again and it was even better then before.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Serenity had recovered enough that Dr. Faust said "she could go home, but she had to follow the instructions he gave her to the letter." Joey was visiting her when the Doctor gave her the news and she turned to her brother and said "can I talk to you?" "What is it" he asked her. Serenity took a deep breath and said "what if I told you that I have fallen in love with Bakura?" Joey stood and kissed his sister and said "listen I've known for a long time that the two of you had feelings and as long as he treats you like the lady you are then I say go for it." Serenity gave her brother a big hug and kiss. "How is Seto and Mokuba?" she asked him. Joey laughed and said "Mokuba has the chicken pox and Seto doesn't know if he had them so they are in quarantine together." Serenity laughed out loud it was music to his ears. Joey said "I've got to get back and make sure that they don't kill each other and make sure we have enough calamine lotion for the itching." Serenity said "tell them that I said I love them and don't scratch." Joey got home and both Seto and Mokuba were sitting with their hands in mittens so they couldn't scratch and Marie the Cook standing over them with a rolling pin ready to smack them if they tried. Seto looked at Joey and said "get this mean woman away from us" but as he said it you could see the love he had for the woman who helped raise both him and Mokie. Marie said "I need a very large raise for this." and then she laughed and went back to the kitchen.

When Serenity got home, her parents sat her down and said "we need to talk about Bakura." Her father cleared his throat and said "he can come her and see you as long as either your mother or I are here." Serenity nodded that she understood and then she said "what if he wants to take me out to dinner?" Mary spoke up and said "that's alright, but you can't be alone together just yet." Hank laughed out loud and said "if it sounds like we don't trust either you or him, well we don't want the two of you to be in the situation where something could happen." Serenity put her arms around her parents and said through her tears "I love you both and thank you for caring enough for me to let us be together." There was a knock on the door and Hank went to answer it and there stood Bakura. "May I come in and talk to you and your wife?" Serenity went to her room to let them talk. Bakura sat down and said " I love your daughter and the feeling I have for the two of you is so strong that I want to thank both of you for allowing us to see each other and for lying down ground rules for us seeing each other." Mary smiled at Bakura and gave him a kiss and that made him blush and Hank laughed. Hank shook his hand and said "you are one reason why we have our daughter with us and for that we will be forever grateful." As they talked, Serenity laid on her bed and thought what it would be like to have Bakura hold her in his strong arms and she got excited and it made her blush to being thinking thoughts like that. Just before Bakura left, he knocked on her bedroom door and she opened it and came outside and he laid his hand on the side of her face and kissed her good-bye. Before he left he whispered "think of me, because I'll be thinking of you" and then he went home. And so began Bakura's courtship of Serenity.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Bakura would come over and he and Serenity would sit and talk or watch television anything so that she could get to know that he wasn't going to hurt her. Bakura knew that he had to go slow and not try to force himself on her, so if he felt aroused he had to go and take care of it immediately as not to scare Serenity. One evening they went out to dinner and she really was enjoying herself and after they got done eating people were getting up and dancing and Serenity looked at him and he held out his hand and asked "if she wanted to dance?" Serenity knew that sooner or later she had to over come her fear of Bakura and she nodded that she would like to dance. As they danced around the floor, she closed her eyes and it was everything she thought it would be like. She loved having Bakura's arms around her and she softly sang the words to the song. It was like a magical night and Serenity didn't want it to end, but like all things, it had to end and when he walked her to her door he softly kissed her good-bye but she didn't want to let go. Bakura looked down into her lovely eyes and said "lovely lady I've had a wonderful night" and he kissed her again and when she returned his kiss it was all he could do not to make love to her right there. "Serenity, we've got to go slowly" he whispered to her. Serenity looked up into his eyes and said "I know but I don't want to let you go." They stood there holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other ears and then the light came on and Hank opened the door and the magic of the night was over. Bakura kissed her one more time and then turned around and walked away. "Daddy, I had such a wonderful time tonight" she said, Bakura was a gentleman and I know that it must have been hard on him because when we were dancing he was arouse but he didn't say anything and neither did I. Hank held his daughter and kissed her cheek and said "baby you're going to be alright now." As time passed and Bakura and Serenity became closer they touched each other and at times it was hard on both of them not to give into temptation and sleep together but Bakura would stop and whisper "when you're ready then let me know." Serenity loved him more because he didn't force himself on her and let her make the first move.

Bakura and Serenity had been dating about six months when one evening after he had dinner with her and her parents and they were sitting outside when Bakura took her hand in his and said "Serenity will you marry me?" Serenity sat there with tears running down her face and as she threw herself into his arms she said "YES!" He took a little black box out of his pocket and gave it to her and when she opened it, she found the most beautiful diamond ring. Bakura took it out of the box and put it on her finger and then he kissed her. Hank and Mary heard her yell and came outside to find out what was happening and Serenity turned to them and said "I'm getting married." Tears flowed that evening and everyone had smiles on their faces. Hank walked over to Bakura and said "welcome to the family, son." Bakura couldn't believe how much his life had changed when he found the woman of his dreams. Serenity and Bakura set a date for three weeks from that day and Mary helped get the invitations out to everyone. Serenity went to Bakura and held him in her arms and whispered "I want to make love to you" and he nearly fell down. She giggled and he gave her the "don't play with fire look" and she laughed out loud. The one thing Bakura insisted on was that they wait till after they were married to make love and Serenity loved him for that because she still wasn't ready to make that big step yet.

Serenity looked beautiful in her Wedding Gown and her mother helped to put her hair up. Mary almost started crying when she saw her daughter standing there. "Baby you are so darn beautiful" Mary said. "Momma were you nervous on your Wedding Day?" Serenity asked her. Mary smiled at her daughter and said "I nearly passed out twice until your Great Grandmother came and sat me down and whispered to me." Mary whispered in her daughter's ear the same words, and Serenity turned beet red and they both laughed out loud. "Great Grandma said that to you?" Serenity asked. "Yes she came up to me and said "just remember that tonight as you are in bed with your man you can finally do the things you've only dreamed of doing to him." Serenity sighed and said "I wish I could of met Great Grandma Teresa." Mary walked up behind her daughter and said "you see her every time you look into the mirror" you are so much like her and I know that she's sitting up there in Heaven smiling down on this day of yours. There was a knock at the door and when Mary opened it there stood her husband and she smiled and said "well daddy you're giving your daughter away today" he took his wife in his arms and said "I know and it is a really hard thing I've ever had to do" and then he kissed his wife and she went to join the others. Hank stood there looking at his little girl and tears came to his eyes. "Daddy please don't cry or you'll make me cry and I'll look like a raccoon" they both laughed and then the music started and he offered his daughter his arm and he walked her to the man she was going to marry.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Bakura stood there with Marik and Yami by his side and he didn't know if he would make it without fainting. Then he saw her and he knew what an angel looked like, it looked like Serenity. When Hank placed her hand in Bakura's and the Minister said "who gives his woman to this man and Mary stood and she and Hank said "we do." Serenity handed her flowers to Tea who stood there besides Mai and then the Minister began: Dearly beloved we are here today to unite this man an this woman in Holy Wedlock. Do you Serenity Marie Wheeler take this man Bakura Samuel Bakura to be your wedded husband? Serenity said yes. Do you Bakura Samuel Bakura take this woman Serenity Marie Wheeler to be your wedded wife? And Bakura said yes. My I have the rings, Marik and Mai gave the Minister the rings and he said "these are the symbols of their love for each other." They both repeated their vows and each put a ring on the others fingers and the Minister said "with the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride." Bakura lifted her veil and he kissed his wife and boy was it some kiss. When he lifted his head he whispered "I love you wife" and she touched the side of his face and said and "I love you husband" Then the Minister announced "I present Bakura and Serenity Bakura and may they have years and years of happiness together." Everyone stood and cheered so loud that it echoed off the walls of the Church. (I didn't know what Bakura's last was so I just used Bakura again and I added a middle name just for fun.) The reception was everything they could of wanted. All their friends and family was there to show them how much love they had for them. Bakura and Serenity danced the first dance and then Hank and Mary joined them and then the others danced too. As they cut the cake Serenity got that look in her eyes and she took a piece and smashed Bakura in the face with it and he said "so that's the way you want it" and he did the same to her, then he took her into his arms and kissed her and whispered "you're the reason I'm living and I will show you my love everyday of our lives." Serenity held onto the man who came to her aide and stood by her through all the pain, tears and smiles and she told "him that she couldn't wait till tonight." Finally it was time for them to go on their honeymoon and because Serenity was still a little afraid, they decided to stay at his, now their home.

As Bakura opened the door, he picked Serenity up and carried her into the house. As he let her down, he kissed her lips and she felt him get erect and it excited her knowing that she was the reason for it. She touched the side of his face and said "please make love to me" and he lead her to the bedroom where he stood beside the bed and he said "you have to make the first move because I don't want you to be afraid of seeing me naked and I also want you to know that I love you and will never hurt you." Serenity unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor and as she stood before him in her bra and panties she reached up and undid his shirt and he let it fall to the floor along with her dress. Serenity then ran her hands over his chest and Bakura closed his eyes to stop from taking her right there, then she unbuttoned and unzipped his pant then she took them off him along with his shorts. As he stood there before her naked and she saw his erection she smiled at him and took off her bra and underwear and reached for his hand and then she laid on the bed and he laid down next to her. Serenity knew that he wanted to make love to her, but he was waiting for her to make the next move and she didn't disappoint him. She ran her hand along his erection and when she heard him moan she took him into her mouth and Bakura nearly went nuts because it felt so damn good. As she continued to stimulate him Bakura knew he was close to having a climax and then it happened and when she lifted her head from his penis he held her close and whispered "baby you didn't have to do that." Serenity laid her head on his chest and said "it wasn't only for you it was for me too" he understood what she meant and he held her and then he had her lay down on her back and he started to touch her body till she was moaning and then he brought her to a climax and then he entered her and proceeded to move in and out slowly till she said "faster" and then he nearly lost control but stopped himself and as he made love to her she had tears running down her cheeks as she kissed and held on to him till she had an orgasm and he emptied his seed into her. He eased out of her and laid there with her in his arms and as their breathing came back to normal she laid her head on his chest and said "thank you for being so gentle with me." They fell asleep in each others arms.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Bakura laid there looking at his lovely wife, tears came to his eyes and he thought back on how bleak his life was before she came. He brushed her face with his hand and Serenity opened her eyes and smiled up at the man who changed her life forever. "How are you feeling?" Bakura asked her. Serenity blushed and said "thoroughly loved" she said as she kissed him. They laid there just holding each other and then he suggested that they go get something to eat. As she got up she forgot she was naked and when she stretched he got excited and when she was that he was she smiled at him and he groaned and said "stop that or we'll never leave this bed." She laughed out loud and went to take a shower. Bakura laid there trying to relax but all he could do was think of her in the shower alone and he got up and went and joined her. After an hour they were changed and fixing breakfast together. "What would you like to do today?" She asked him. She laughed when he had that look in his eyes and said "stop that" and he gave raised his eyebrows and she went over and sat on his lap. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world" she said as she kissed him and he said "if you don't stop that we won't get out of the kitchen at all." They got changed and decided to go shopping and when the got to the Mall, they ran into Joey and Seto. "How's married life treating you" Joey asked Bakura. Serenity laughed at the expression on her husbands face and Serenity said "how do you think?" That made the them all laugh. Seto suggested that they all go out to lunch and they really enjoyed themselves. Joey loved seeing his sister so darn happy and he knew that it was because of the man sitting next to her and he understood the feeling because Seto made him feel the same way.

When they got home Serenity went into the kitchen and got some milk and sat at the table thinking. Bakura stood in the doorway and just watched his lovely wife and then he said "what are you thinking about?" She looked at him and smiled and said "I was thinking of us having a family of our own someday" and he came and knelt down and looked into her beautiful eyes and said "baby whenever you're ready let me know." She threw her arms around his neck and held tightly and then she kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and they made mad passionate love over and over till they were both out of breath and then they fell asleep in each others arms. Serenity loved being married especially to her husband who showered her with love every night and day. So began their life together, but something was lurking in the background that would cause her to regress and bring his inner demon to the surface. It all happened when Serenity was visiting her parents one afternoon and her father got a visit from an old friend. Serenity and her mother were in her parents room talking about her and Bakura starting a family, when Serenity got an uneasy feeling like someone was there to harm her. Mary noticed her daughter tense and asked "honey what's wrong?" Serenity started to shake uncontrollably and then she just hit the floor and curled up into a ball and started moaning. Mary screamed for her husband who came running and when he saw his daughter he picked her up and held her as he tried to settle her down. Mary ran to the phone and called Seto and told him and he said that he would contact Bakura who was working as Security at Kaiba Corp and have him get there as soon as possible. The front door burst open and Bakura rushed to his wife, as he passed the man sitting in the living room he got a feeling of dread but he didn't pay any attention he need to get to Serenity and right now.

As he entered the bedroom, Serenity raised her head and reached for Bakura who held her to his chest. "Baby what's wrong?" he whispered to her. She was crying so hard she could hardly talk and in a raspy whisper she said "it's back and it wants to hurt me again" and then she fainted. We need to get her to the Hospital Mary said as Bakura was walking out of the room with his wife in his arms. Hank called Seto and he sent a helicopter to take them to the Hospital, but once they were away from her parents house she began to come ease up a little. As the helicopter landed at the Hospital, Joey and Seto were waiting for them and so was Dr. Faust. "What happened to bring this episode on?" Dr. Faust asked Bakura. She was at her parents home when it happened and as I was holding her she said "something about it was back to hurt her" Bakura told him. Serenity finally came to and she found herself back in the Hospital with her family around her. "Serenity can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Faust asked her. "My mother and I were talking when all of a sudden the feeling that someone was there to harm me again became so strong that I couldn't shake it and I guess I fainted" she said. Bakura looked at both Hank and Mary and asked "them if someone was there when this all started" and Hank said that an old friend came by to see me and then Mary screamed and I went to find out what was wrong. "Who is this friend?" Seto asked him. "His name is Trent Winters and we were shared a room when we were both in College" Hank said. When her father said the man's name Dr. Faust noticed that Serenity started to tense up and he motioned to Seto that he need to talk to him and they left the room. "Listen I need you to find out what you can about this Trent Winters, because I believe he is behind the beating and rape that Serenity received" Dr. Faust said to Seto.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Bakura burst into the Wheeler's house, Trent got up and walked out the door and as he left he had such a sinister look in his eyes and he gave out a even eerier laugh. When he got back to the Hotel, Trent went to his room and closed and locked the door. He then walked over to the suitcase and opened it. Inside he took out what looked to be a scrapbook of some kind and he sat down and opened it. As he turned each page he got angrier and angrier till he wanted to scream out loud. On the pages in the book were photos of Mary Wheeler. When Trent, Hank and Mary had attended the same College, Trent became obsessed with Mary to the point of insanity. He had to be near her at all times and when Hank started showing signs of liking her it kind of drove Trent over the edge. Trent had gone out to get drunk and when some poor sap accidentally bumped into Trent, well lets say that Trent beat the poor man to death with his bare hands. He was found guilty of murder and was sentenced to life in prison and that was the last that Hank had heard of him. Neither Hank nor Mary went to visit him while he was locked up and that added to his hatred of Hank, so when he got out of prison for good behavior he decided to go and pay them a visit. When he got to Domino, he found out that they had gotten married and had two children and one of them was a girl, who in his twisted mind was really Mary, so when he found himself face to face with whom he thought was Mary and he tried to touch her and she started screaming he had to stop her and so he beat her till she passed out and then with his sick mind he decided to take what he thought was his and he raped her. As he closed the book he vowed that Hank would pay for all the years of abuse he received at the hands of the other inmates in prison and if it was the last thing he did, he would take away everything that Hank held dear, and he didn't care how he did it.

When Seto got back to Kaiba Corp. he called in a few favors and had this man Trent Winters investigated. He couldn't believe all the information that kept coming in about this man. Seto found out that they were dealing with a man who was emotionally disturbed to the point of madness. Seto went as far back as when the three of them were in College and what he found out really made him sick. Seto contacted Dr. Faust and told him that what the Doctor thought was true and that they needed to make damn sure that he couldn't ever get his hands on Serenity again. "We need to keep this quiet and not let anyone know what we are doing" Seto said to the Doctor and Faust agreed. Bakura went to talk to the Doctor and when he opened the door to Faust's office he heard the last of the conversation between the Doctor and Seto. Bakura slammed the door shut and Faust nearly jumped out of his skin. "I want answers and I want them now!" Bakura yelled. Faust put the phone down, but not before Seto heard Bakura and he knew that he needed Yami and Marik's help to try to keep Bakura from doing something that he would regret the rest of his life. As Seto explained everything to Yami he could almost hear Yami growl. "I'll get Marik and we'll be there as soon as possible" Yami told Seto. When Yami put the phone down he wanted to slam his fist into the wall. He contacted Marik and they rushed to the Hospital in hopes of stopping Bakura from making the worse mistake in his life. When Faust got through telling Bakura what he thought, Bakura sat down and tears were filling his eyes. "Listen you need to keep a clear head and not go and do anything that will take you away from her, because she needs you now more then ever" Faust said. Bakura stood and said "I know but I also want to make this all go away" he whispered and he left the Office to return to his wife.

Trent was planning his next move when there was a knock at the door. He got up and put the book away and opened the door. There standing there were two men and he got a bad feeling about them. "Is your name Trent Winters?" one of the men asked. Trent tried to act dumb and he said no, but the men just started to walk towards him and he backed away and he tried to get to the suitcase but Marik stopped him. "We need to have a little talk" Yami told Trent and all of a sudden the light went out and Trent fell to the floor. They dragged his body out of the room and to the waiting car. They drove to an abandoned building and there they began to question Trent as to why he did what he did to Serenity. As they tortured Trent to get him to talk, Marik laughed when he pleaded for his life. "Did she beg for her life as you beat and raped her?" he asked Trent. Yami stood aside as Marik used his knives on Trent and began to slowly skin the flesh off the mans arms. As Trent screamed Marik only laughed louder. Finally when he could take anymore, Trent admitted why he beat and raped Serenity, but that didn't stop Marik in fact he skinned the man alive and when he finally died from the pain and loss of blood they burnt his body and threw what was left of him into the water off the pier. Yami contacted Seto and told him that it was all over and that Serenity wouldn't ever be afraid again and Seto thanked him and Marik for what they did.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Seto made sure that all traces of the existence of the man by the name of Trent Winters were gone. He had some of his men go to the Hotel and clean out his room and because the owner of the Hotel was part of the Kaiba Corp. it was easy to make sure that no one would ever know that he was there. Hank called Seto and told him that he needed to see him and Seto knew what it was about and he had Joey come with him. Seto couldn't tell Hank the real truth so with Joey's help they kind of made up a story that Joey knew his father would believe, and that's what they told Hank. Joey hated lying to his father, but when he found out the truth it was easier then seeing his father fall apart knowing that in a way it was also his fault what happened to his daughter. Yami and Marik went to the Hospital and spoke to Bakura and when they told him that it was all over he fell apart and Yami and Marik held their friend as he cried. From that day forward there would always be a stronger bound between the three of them. Now all that was left was to make sure that Serenity was going to be alright.

Like they say "time heals all wounds" well it does. It took a long while but in the end Serenity was able to leave that part of her life behind and focus on her new life as wife and later as a mother. It is now three years since all of this happened and today Serenity had an appointment to see Dr. Faust. She has had trouble keeping food down and she thought it was just the stomach flu but to be sure she went in to be examined. After running several tests Dr. Faust told Serenity that when the results came back he would call her. She and Bakura went to the Park to relax and there they saw several kids having fun on the swings and he smiled at her and took her hand and led her to the swings and she sat down and he pushed her and he loved hearing her laughter. When they got home they sat on the couch and just talked about nothing at all and then she touched him and they ended up in the bedroom and well you get the picture.

It was three days later and the phone rang and it was Dr. Faust with the results of the tests he ran on her and when she put the phone down, she had tears running down her face, she was going to be a mother. Serenity went and sat down in the kitchen and just cried tears of joy. Her life was now complete, she was married to the most wonderful man in the world and now she was having a baby that was conceived because of that love. She got up, wiped her eyes and proceeded to fix dinner and she even baked a cake. When Bakura got home and cleaned up, there was something different about Serenity, but he couldn't figure out what it was. After dinner she got out the cake and when she put it in front of Bakura and he was written on it, he stood up and knocked over the chair and with tears in his eyes he knelt down besides her chair and said "we're going to have a baby?" she shook her head yes and you could hear his yell, "I'm going to be a daddy" almost all over town. They called her parents and Joey and Seto and told them their news and tears fell and laughter filled the air and all was good in their lives. She had a baby girl and they named her Heather Marie Bakura and she grew up knowing that her parents loved her. Because of some complications Serenity could have any other babies, but they adopted six more children and their house rang with laughter and was filled with so much love that it overflowed all around them.

THE END

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, especially dragonlady222


End file.
